The present invention relates generally to managing automobile traffic flow and, more particularly, to methods and systems for alerting a driver stopped at a traffic signal when the light changes.
In many places it is prohibited to use a smartphone while driving an automobile. However, in some places it is permissible for a driver to use a smartphone while the driver's automobile is stopped at a traffic signal (e.g., stop light). When a driver is stopped at a red light and their attention is focused on their smartphone (e.g., texting, checking email, selecting music, etc.), the driver often does not notice when the traffic signal changes from a red light to a green light. Such actions by drivers increase delay in automobile traffic flow and aggravate other drivers. This has significant impact on others, since between 60% and 80% of respondents in studies indicate that traffic is a key inhibitor to work and/or school performance.
When a driver is distracted by their mobile device while stopped at a red light, it often comes down to other drivers honking their horn to alert the driver that the light has changed from red to green. However, in many countries, honking your automobile horn at another driver is considered rude or impolite. Moreover, excessive honking of automobile horns also contributes to increased noise pollution.